


Sick from the Job

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Confused Alya Césaire, Episode: s01 Princesse Fragrance | Princess Fragrance, Friendship, Gen, Kwami Swap, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Overworking, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Secrets, Sick Character, Worried Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Overusing the miraculous might lead to complications. Sadly, Plagg doesn't want to meet the Guardian.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Sick from the Job

**Author's Note:**

> The more I think about it, the more I realize kwamis are actually enslaved due to the jewelries.
> 
> If the accessories are destroyed though, humans won't be able to see them anymore.
> 
> Q_Q Then there's Nooroo.

Plagg couldn't blame his chosen for being active on the job. However, Marinette could really loosen up a little.

He may be eating tons of cheese, but food isn't always the answer to when he gets an energy imbalance. Yeah... Having himself linked to a human accessory isn't doing good for him in general. However, humanity needs protection from creatures beyond their puny minds.. And them kwamis like whatever humans make. Humans are terribly entertaining creatures.

...

"!" Plagg sneezed and Marinette cradled him like a dying creature.

"Plagg?" Marinette whispered, holding him through her pink purse. "You don't look so well.."

"Don't you dare say I'm dying, pigtails." Plagg hissed and Marinette frowned. He sneezed, "I-I just need my chee-achoo!"

"Oh Plagg.. You're sick." Marinette bit her lower lip, glancing around the stairway area. "Do you have a doctor? I can bring you there."

"You have class." Plagg dislikes meeting the Guardian. That old man doesn't feed him what he wants unlike most of his kittens. 'Stingy pile of bones.'

"I don't care. You need help." Marinette held him close to her chest, peeking out of the stairs if the coast is clear.

"I''m fine. Just gonna take a nap..." Plagg curled up and Marinette planted a kiss on his forehead. Plagg huffed, "Just head to class. Don't want you getting in any more trouble. I'll tell you later. I promise..."

"If you don't feel okay, let me know." Marinette whispered, closing her purse.

"Hn..." Plagg won't admit it, but he liked how considerate was in speaking softly. Everything seems louder than he thought it would be. 'I might not be okay, after all.'

...

* * *

Plagg knows Marinette isn't focusing on her tasks. He can feel her sense of distress, but the blogger is making sure the bluenette ain't going anywhere. It's annoying how Marinette pretends nothing is wrong when her body says otherwise. Seriously, he can't sleep with this headache and the loud noises outside.

"You want me to give Adrien my notes?" Marinette asked, hesitant. "No, I can't. I have to go somewhere-"

"Girl, your fake excuses don't work on me." Alya might have caught up to his kitten's worry. Too bad-Achoo! Alya blurted out, "What was that?"

"Achoo!" Marinette sneezed and Plagg is searching for something to cover his entire body with. He won't be able to stop sneezing, but he can find something to muffle the sound. Marinette is searching for an exit, chatting with Alya. "I think I'm getting sick. Gotta go!"

"Don't trip!" Alya warned.

"Love you!" Marinette called out, running. Plagg saw the light of day when she opened her purse. Marinette whispered, looking at him. "School's over. Now where to?"

"Do we have to go?" Plagg grumbled. "Let's just head back home and sleep.."

"We need to sleep. You need help." Marinette argued and Plagg knows Marinette is running. That never ended well if she's panicking- Ah he jinxed it!

"UWAH!" Marinette tripped and Plagg swore he didn't scream like a whiny female. Okay. Maybe he did, but no one heard that!

*Thud.

"Urgh..." Plagg groaned, falling flat on the pavement. 'Tikki. If you could see me now..'

"..." Plagg slowly looked up, seeing Marinette quickly looking around for him. "Marinette..."

"Sabrina, what's Prince Ali doing today again?" Chloé, number one spoiled brat, is coming over here?! Near his area?! ****

'Why does my luck suck?' Plagg plays dead. It's all he can do unless he wants to traumatize these two brats. _Wait! He can't because he's sick and his powers are acting all wonky when he gets sick._

"A toy drive at the Children's Hospital." The other human said and Plagg felt fingers grab a hold of him. _This is why he's the kwami of bad luck and destruction._

...

..

.

"Plagg?" Marinette called out, panic rising. Marinette knew she should've never listened to Plagg. She should have stayed firm and bring him to the doctor. Now here she is with her bad luck causing her to lose her confidant and best friend. "Plagg. Plagg?"

"?!" Marinette heard the sound of Rose crying and turned to face the direction. She saw Chloé entering a limousine with Sabrina and Rose crying on the floor. Unsurprisingly, her stomach starting churning the wrong way and she had a feeling today's bad luck is all from Chloé.

"Chloé!" Marinette called out, cursing her intuition because Chloé is holding her kwami. "WAIT UP! That's mine!"

"?" Chloé turned to face her and Marinette never felt the urge to strangle someone before until Chloé laughed at her. She even waved Plagg around like some toy! "Finders keepers, Dupain-Cheng!"

"Chloé!" Marinette yelled, running after the limo. It was running too fast.

"Ack!" Marinette tripped on the road, standing back and glaring at the retreating car.

"...' She pulled out her phone, calling Alya. 'This means war.'

"Alya? This is Marinette." Marinette starts. "I won't be able to make it for today's movie night."

"Yeah. I'm going to prank someone today." Marinette starts running towards the Grand Hotel. "Who? Oh. Godforsaken Chloé."

* * *

"It's about time! She's utter evil." Alya cheered, walking beside Adrien and Nino as they finally got all the material for the model. Alya couldn't say NO when Nino asked for help right? Of course Alya will come along and let sunshine catch up to things. It's just sad how Marinette needed to leave so soon. Marinette even promised to watch movies with her and Nino. 'But she is sick and her parents do need a sanitary workplace.'

 **"Wish me luck."** Marinette hung up and Alya pocketed her phone.

"What was that all about, Al?" Nino asked and Alya smiled.

"Marinette has stuff to do today." Alya covered her gal. "Guess it's just you and me, Nino."

"What stuff?" Adrien butted in before Alya could give a peck on her boyfriend's cheek. _The blocker._

"For one, she's sick." Alya raised her finger. "Two, her beloved confidant got sick as well. Lastly three, Chloé did a Chloé. Marinette may be sick, but she will prank her. I wonder who Chloé bullied this time?"

"The confidant on the second is a pet, probably a cat." Nino corrected since both Alya and Nino saw the scratch marks in Marinette's room.

"Cat huh.." Adrien nodded, lost in thought.

"Oh there's your car, dude." Nino pointed at the car. "See ya."

"Yeah.." Adrien walked off, but he's clearly still thinking about something.

...

"Maybe you're right." Nino muttered. "Maybe he does like Marinette."

"See?!" Alya waved her hands. "We gotta sail Adrinette, Nino. These two are meant to be!"

"If that's what makes them happy." Nino adjusted his hat.

"I know so." Alya told him. "Now. If only they weren't so oblivious."

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed in canon that Plagg generally doesn't like the guardian. Why is that? HMM.. Maybe no cheese? @_@


End file.
